Something from a Love Song
by bevino
Summary: I want to know all about you, I want to hear your voice, I want to be with you; a tingling feeling and a slip with his tongue. Sasuke would've to do something about it. "I think I like you". SasuNaru/NaruSasu, AU, Romance.


****

Something from a Love Song

_by Bevino  
Un-beta'd_

* * *

[_Diogenes; anecdote;_

_Alexander the Great had heard of the philosopher living in a big tub and visited him. Diogenes had been sitting outside his tub relaxing in the sun when Alexander the Great asked him if there was anything he could do for him. And Diogenes said;_

"Hey, Einstein, you're standing in dog shit."]

Sasuke moved his eyes from the text his philosophy-teacher had copied for homework to his feet. Yes, indeed, he was standing in a pile of shit. His black shiny shoes seemed ruined and he wondered if he would bother turning up in the next class with shit under his foot. It would smell and even though he was in second year now it would still be embarrassing. No, instead he would go home and...do whatever you had to do to get shit off your shoe.

He would probably just throw them away and buy a new pair.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun," a girl's voice said. "Your beautiful shoes! Do you want me to clean them for you? It would be no problem at all!"

"No thanks," he answered and killed any further conversations with the girl. When he thought about it he could as well have given her his shoes and made her wipe that shit of. Too late now.

The boy with sparkling blond hair watched the disappointed girl walk away. The hair sickened Sasuke a little; it was too bright. Even a sunny day like this it was too light and too disturbing. Except for the hair Sasuke paid him little attention until the boy spoke.

"Why are you so mean to them?"

Had he not lost his cool when walking in poop he would've just ignored the question. But still eyeing the shoe he answered not thinking about it.

"Because they are silly girls who I don't care for."

"How do you know?"

Much to Sasuke's dismay the boy had a point. It wasn't like he ever had tried dating one of the girls that had been after him through the years. He had been all too busy with school and trying to gain his fathers respect but now, when in college, he actually could go dating. The thought hadn't even occurred to him and when he looked up to search for the latest girl with his eyes he couldn't even remember even looking at one of them.

The blonde sighed.

"The pink one, Einstein."

* * *

The music from the dorm room next to his always drove him mad. Sometimes it was good music but in most cases it was the latest R'n'B songs with the soft beat in the background. Sometimes it was a soft song that Sasuke actually liked or a techno version of an old song. But the thing that made him hate it so much was the volume of the music and the fact that sometimes it was in another language – one Sasuke didn't know and he always hated not knowing things and this just hit him in the face.

That was why he was sitting in his room at his computer with earplugs in his ear, which, in turn, led to him missing his brother's call that morning (yes, _morning_, the moron next door played fucking loud music in the _morning_.). So later when he actually caught his brother calling while he was strolling around on campus, his brother was rather pissed and demanded explanation.

His older brother Itachi had always been his rival and his model. Their father had always praised Itachi but forgotten Sasuke and that was the norm. Itachi had been the one taking over the family business while Sasuke was left to do whatever he wanted – since no one really cared now when they had Itachi. The fact that he was being treated with indifference bothered him more than he wanted to admit, that is, if he had had anyone to admit it too.

What surprised the most part of the family members was that when Sasuke had moved to live on college a little more than a year ago Itachi had started calling every now and then to catch up. The only one not surprised seemed to be Itachi himself but that they would never be sure of since he never cared to show what he felt. But since Itachi was the only one bothered how Sasuke did in school he saw it as his right to get away demanding things.

That was when the thing about starting to date came up again for the second time in a few days. Sasuke didn't have the guts to tell Itachi he had missed the call because of some idiot playing loud music, who...Sasuke didn't have the guts to tell off.

Just shut it.

"Oh. Sorry Itachi. I was out eating brunch with my girlfriend."

Oh the pain. Oh the embarrassment. Oh the shame. Sasuke knew that Itachi knew that was a lie and Itachi knew that Sasuke knew he knew. Because there were so many errors in that meaning.

The first one was the word _Sorry_. The word _Sorry_ didn't occur in the Uchiha Dictionary. If an Uchiha were in fact _Sorry_, which he rarely was, he showed it by saying 'hn' in the _I-am-so-much-better-than-you-but-this-time-I-am-perhaps-a-little-...you know...-_tone. For the word _Sorry_ coming out of his mouth so casual was just plain wrong and Sasuke's tongue would feel weird days after that occurrence.

The second fault was that he was Out Eating. No further explanation really. Sasuke didn't do eat outs.

The third one was Brunch. Since when did Sasuke – or an Uchiha for that matter – give a _fuck_ about pressing in a meal between breakfast and lunch? They almost didn't eat anyway! Damn it.

And the forth and last was the word GIRLFRIEND. A FRIEND who was a GIRL and it was a terrible LIE because Sasuke hadn't any FRIENDS let alone a GIRL. Double damn it.

And they both knew all there was to know about the lie and while Sasuke cursed Itachi smirked and said that he wanted to meet said girlfriend in two weeks when Itachi would come and talk to the principle at the school about Sasuke's following year. Sasuke grumbled a yes and Itachi hung up.

He thought about what the blonde had said about the pink once again.

This didn't leave him with much choice.

* * *

"What do you know about the pink haired girl?" The blonde boy in front of him raised his eyebrows and tilted his head to his side. His eyes wandered up to the sky when he tried to remember talking about some pink haired chick but came up with nothing.

"Over here teme," a voice behind him said and Sasuke turner around and walked away from the other blonde boy who had nothing to do with anything. The other blonde sat in the grass with another boy with less irritating hair colour. Sasuke gave the friend to the blonde a mean glare and said person raised himself from the ground with a sigh and walked away. Sasuke hesitated before sitting down next to the blonde.

"Tell me what you know about the pink haired girl."

And boy the blonde knew much.

Her name was Haruno Sakura and she was a med-student. She was the same age as Sasuke and her favourite was pink. When she was younger she had been in the same school as the blonde himself and because of that he was aware of that she was one of the smarter people at college. She had straight A's in almost everything – much like Sasuke at that point – and her best friend was Yamanaka Ino. The Haruno family was one of the richer in the country and she lived in an apartment off campus by herself. After school she enjoyed visiting the gym to keep her figure the way she wanted and she had no earlier relationships that were known to the public, or even her best friend for that matter.

The blonde boy kept going, saying several times that this was the best match for Sasuke on the whole school. Sasuke had to agree on that. This Sakura seemed strong and at the same time cute. And later that day when he asked her a date he had the time to enjoy her figure too.

Perfect hips and cute breasts that was neither too big nor too small. Her pink locks that waved around her shoulders and the skin looked pretty soft. She was tall but not as tall as Sasuke. She had green eyes and a pink painted little mouth which moved when she talked (about something he didn't care to listen to). Her best friend stood beside her the whole time mouth wide open and a blush covered both their cheeks. Sakura seemed aware of what she was wearing and Sasuke knew that this would be the perfect girlfriend. Itachi would see that this one was not the type to lie about who she went out with so Sasuke would get away with that. And she also ha the qualifications all the Uchiha's had about their partners – rich and good looking.

So they started dating. Well, what Sasuke assumed was dating. But Sakura didn't have the same idea of dating as he had. When Sasuke thought that he could just go on as normal Sakura had all those ideas what they were going to do. Together. Outside. On restaurants. And cinemas. _Together_. She asked when she was in his room when he would take her on a date. She asked what movies he preferred, actions or comedies. She wondered why she never got any _flowers _(something that Sasuke was allergic to) and she tried to dress him in better looking clothes. She even tried to change his hair-style but there he actually set his foot down.

But dating. He didn't know if he really wanted to date Sakura. But the blonde boy was right; he didn't know this girl. Perhaps she was the girl of his dreams and he would come to love her really, really bad. Well. At least love in Uchiha-style.

...she would get a smirk now and then.

So maybe he should try this dating thing.

But dating, again. He didn't know what you did on dates. Sakura talked about flowers and movies and dinners. If that was what dating was he would only have a small problem doing it.

* * *

It was a Friday they went out. Sakura had almost cried when he had asked her out. Sasuke had slipped into an expensive suit and for once she didn't complain about what he wore. He knew he looked drop dead sexy as he walked next to her. She wondered if he thought she looked good and she earned another 'hn' for that one.

The movie was okay. It was some action she had thought he would like and he actually thought it was rather...okay. But she kept touching him all the time. And offered him pop-corn. Which she had touched! And her hand tried to grab his all the time and sometimes she leaned closer. And whispered things in his ear.

He was trying to see a movie.

He sighed and leaned further away from this clingy girl. He wondered what her deal was when he suddenly heard someone whisper right behind him.

"Perhaps you should take her hand?" Sasuke turned around and growled. The inside of the cinema was dark but that blonde hair could light up a nightmare.

"Why?" he hissed back and turned back to the movie. The blonde kid leaned closer.

"Because you're on a date idiot. I've planned this long enough for you to screw it up now. You should take her hand and look into her eyes."

"Perhaps I want to see the film," Sasuke muttered.

"What did you say, honey?" Sakura asked but he waved her away. The blonde continued.

"When you are at the movies on a date it isn't the movie that is important. It is just you and she and you should...make out the whole time! Take the pop-corns she's offering and then you kiss her." Sasuke snorted but did what he was told. The grabbed some pop-corns from the bucket in her lap and shoved them in his mouth. Sakura looked a little shocked and even more when he suddenly grabbed her chin and turned her head towards him and kissed her.

It wasn't a good kiss. He couldn't see her and didn't find her mouth right away. She wasn't ready for it so when he finally found her mouth their teeth clashed together and as he growled she yelped. Her lips were sticky of lip-gloss and he pressed his lips together because he was not comfortable with the situation.

And it was his first kiss. Fair enough.

When he let go of her she looked like she didn't know if she should be angry or glad but the red blush was there and Sasuke grabbed her hand and turned back to the movie.

The blonde boy watched the amused people sitting around the couple and scratched his head.

"Oh well. Good enough."

* * *

That date hadn't done anything for Sasuke. He felt no need to touch the girl more than necessary so he had left her at the door without a kiss that night. So, he had dated. He had thought. But this Sakura kept asking for more. And what's worse, she always brought that Ino with her when she pestered him and that annoyed him to hell. Maybe he had better things to do.

He didn't really understand the whole going out with someone deal yet. Wasn't he supposed to feel anything? Wasn't it supposed to be fun? Wasn't he supposed to want to go on second and third dates with Sakura?

Sasuke was for the first time in his life late with an assignment. Perhaps he should just stop this charade because it was clearly affecting his school-work. And he felt frustrated all the time too.

He went to his bed and laid down facing the wall. He had only begun to think about the whole deal again when the moron next door began with that loud fucking music again. Sasuke groaned and pulled the pillow over his head. When it didn't work the way he had thought it would he threw it away and suddenly became aware of the other person in the room. It was the blonde boy who stood and watched him. He hadn't seen the mop of hair the whole week and now he stood in his room.

"Loud neighbour," he commented. Sasuke grunted and sat up, trying to glare the other one away. It didn't work. The blonde took the glare as an invitation and sat down on the bed next to Sasuke.

"So, how are things going with Sakura?" Sasuke didn't sink to the others level.

"Hn."

"Been busy this week?"

"Hn."

"Feel any lovey-dovey yet?"

Sasuke snorted out loud.

"Not yet, huh. So what's wrong?"

And when Sasuke ten minutes later realised what he was doing, he had told the blonde his life story.

Aaaaall the way from where he was born to his first time ever late assignment. It was a short story but he covered the important stuff. And the whole time the blonde listened, never interrupting. Sasuke suddenly sat up (he had lay down and suddenly it felt like he was at a therapy-session) and snorted, trying to gain his posture.

The blonde seemed to think for a great while and then nodded.

"You are not used to show any affection, Sasuke! Perhaps if you loosen yourself up a bit and things will feel better!"

Loosen himself up? He wasn't uncooked spaghetti. Or was he? He felt something caress his foot and then the blond got up from the bed and walked away.

Maybe that was all he had to do. Trying to lower the walls. Loosen himself up.

He stepped away from the bed and saw that the bedspread was wrinkled. He leaned over to straighten it out.

Loose himself up.

He quickly stepped away. Well, it was still wrinkled. He just had to keep it that way.

And the report. Maybe it wasn't that big of a deal. Maybe he would do it next week. Yes, this actually felt good. Who said he had to be perfect? Not his family, they didn't give a piss about him. Perhaps he should text Sakura. He could loose his virginity to her. But maybe she didn't just want to come over to his dorm room for a quickie? If he had understood things clearly things like the first time should be special. And that meant he had to know it Sakura was his special one before he did anything sexual with her.

But before that he had to train loosing up.

The music drummed through the wall.

When his, well, call him classmate, Neji later showed up to ask for a group assignment, Sasuke was jumping in his bed, arms crossed, with a facial expression that showed that he didn't know what the hell he was going to think about this.

* * *

Perhaps he had got it a little wrong. Perhaps all he had to do was to talk to Sakura. Try to open up to her like he opened up to the blonde kid. Tell her about his situation with his family, what he secretly desired (Sakura ears only – he guessed?) and tell her about when he was a little Sasuke. Things he had never told anyone before.

So he asked Sakura on a date. He had come to understand that the girl liked those and damn she looked happy when he asked her. He asked if she wanted to take a stroll in the park later that evening and perhaps grab something to eat while they where at it. She nodded happily and Sasuke felt like he was going in the right direction. He went back to his dorm room and made himself ready for the night.

He was a little nervous. He had never had any friends. Early in life he had learn to push away people who approached, distancing himself from the others. He always found something wrong with them (too talky, too blonde hair) and could never stand to be around others for a long time. Sasuke didn't know how it worked. Was he just going to blurt out that once when he was small he had cut his own hair? Right after she ordered her meal? It didn't sound right. But the blonde had told him to open up and then maybe things would feel a little better with Sakura.

Sakura looked happy when they walked side to side. One of her hands hung at her side, sometimes brushing against his. The other one held a little purse which Sasuke guessed contained tampons or something. She wore a pink dress and she talked. Was it now Sasuke would talk? Was this the time he should say something back, referring to what she just said? And then she mentioned her fathers business which Sasuke knew some things about.

"Yes, I heard..."

"And THEN Ino came in and I was like, oh no! Ino, not now! And she screamed and I screamed and then we laughed and dad was sooooo pissed and..."

Okay. That had been his shot and he had missed it. Or had he? He was slightly irritated that she had interrupted him. Was he not that interesting? Or was it he who interrupted her? He had to do better next time.

But there were never a next time. Sakura talked and talked and talked. Sasuke tried to keep her train of thought but never catching up. He didn't know half the things she talked about and even when he did he wasn't just that interested. Was there something wrong with him? Why couldn't he like this girl?

They ate. Sasuke was quiet. Bundled up with his thoughts. Sakura kept talking. Not when she had food in her mouth, no thank god. But always in between. Sasuke wondered if he maybe, maybe would grow used to it. But would it be worth it? Did he like Sakura that much?

They went outside. Earlier the sun had been showing but now the fall made itself known. Small raindrops hit the path in the park and their heads. Sakura walked closer to him to escape some of the droplets. Sasuke became chilly. And Sakura continued talking.

Why was it so hard? Was it like this for everyone? This...unknowing?

The rain became heavier and Sakura startled him by calling his name.

"Hm?"

"Do you love me?"

Love? Love, wasn't that something they had to deal with later? Sasuke wasn't even sure if he even_ liked_ her yet. He didn't know for how much longer he could stand her talking. And she was already asking him about love? Did she love him? Probably, but for all the wrong reasons. She didn't know him.

He didn't answer her. His body took in all the rain as it was left in the park. As he watched her retreating back with her arms flung over her head to protect herself. From the rain? Or from humiliation?

Sasuke just didn't get it.

* * *

It wasn't until five minutes later realised he had to get out of the rain when he saw the blonde kid sitting on a bench. He just sat there watching him. Looking a little ashamed maybe. He had always been where Sasuke had been before but this time was a coincidence. His cheeks where pink and Sasuke felt his own heat up when he realised that the other had seen the embarrassing scene between Sakura and him.

"Are you fucking stalking me?" he spat. The blonde looked away and snorted. Sasuke was being and ass and he knew it. He walked up to the blonde and stopped in front of him. The blonde had an umbrella. A green one. Sasuke almost approved of it when he saw the orange sign on the backside. A hand reached out offering Sasuke a roof. He ignored it and looked away, seeing in the corner of his eyes how the hand with the umbrella retreated.

They were silent until the blonde decided to break it.

"Do you love her? Do you like her? Is she the one? How do you feel when you hold hands? How do you feel when you see her?"

_He didn't know. Yes. Perhaps. Haven't touched yet. Happy, calm, nervous, stupid and embarrassed. _

He shook his head. That was someone other that Sakura.

Sasuke talked to him. He sat down next to the blonde and tried to sort his mind. He didn't know, he didn't know anything. And the blonde listened. Made some comments, helped him getting further in his thoughts. Helped him to understand. And just before they parted, he laid a hand over Sasuke's and squeezed it.

_Tingly__. _

* * *

Sasuke was irritated. His hair hadn't done what he wanted that morning and he felt like a bird nest. But at the same time he felt calm. Calm and somewhat cool when he looked around in school for Sakura. After and hour he found her in the library and he Uchiha-glared Ino away before sitting down. Sakura didn't show any sign that she knew he was there but he knew better than that.

"Haruno-san?"

She snorted and he took it as a sign that he had her attention.

"Can you explain love to me?"

Sakura looked up at Sasuke with a confused frown placed on her face. She opened and closed her mouth three times (Sasuke counted) before sighing and answered.

"Love is...love for me is...when you look at someone and see your future together."

"But what if the future is bad?"

She went quiet for a while.

"I get happy when I look at you?"

"You get happy when you see a pink horse."

"Hey!" She half yelled but didn't protest. She went silent again. Sasuke saw this as his cue.

"I don't love you. Sorry Sakura, but I don't think you love me either. I don't know what love is but I know that it isn't this."

She looked up at him and then sighed.

"I guess you're right. Love should be to know all about the person and notice the little things about them, and we don't know each other at all. Love is making someone happy. Sorry Sasuke-kun. I've been a little stupid." Sasuke stood up and almost smiled.

"You'll find someone."

When he walked back to his dorm he noticed that his irritation had gone away (so what if his hair didn't look all that great). He had broken up with Sakura. And he guessed he had opened up a little too. He had his first experience with someone and it felt nice that it was over with. But he didn't know what love was. Sakura's explanations seemed a little dull. Wasn't there something more than that?

He walked into his room and shut the door behind himself. He realised he wanted to talk to the blonde. His mind always felt clearer when he had talked to him.

Come to think about it, he didn't know his name.

Or what colour his eyes were.

Were they green or blue? Brown perhaps.

He actually felt a little happier when he saw that blonde mop of hair nowadays. Relaxed. But perhaps a little nervous. Was it because they had always talked about Sakura? Perhaps.

What was his favourite food? What did he enjoy watching on TV? Did he own a TV? Was he popular? How tall was he (oh, come one...)? Why was he being friendly towards Sasuke? Why did he go urge Sasuke to date Sakura?

'_She would be perfect for you!'_

Sasuke had do admit, with no feelings involved, that Sakura would've been perfect for him. Even Itachi would've admitted that. But why did the blonde know that?

'_...__to know all about the person and notice the little things about them...'_

Why?

'_...__making someone happy...'_

Had he gone through all that trouble just to do that?

Could it be that...?

Suddenly, Sasuke felt a little weird. He felt a warm, tingling feeling spread through his chest and down his fingers and down his toes. And up his face. He wanted to _giggle_. Uchiha Sasuke wanted to fucking _GIGGLE._

Fucking hell.

But before he did anything to prevent that he had the urge to find the blonde.

So he ran for the door, but stopped right before it.

He didn't know how the blonde looked like (oh he had never cared) (oh he wanted to see!).

He didn't know his name (he had never cared) (but damn it sure was beautiful!).

He didn't know where he lived (far away!) (next door!).

Failure and agony washed Sasuke's love away. What was he going to do?! How would he find him?! He couldn't just sit and wait! He wanted him now!

The idiot next door began playing music again.

Loud and horrible and Sasuke hated it. He hated it so much that he took the room with three giant steps and hit the wall with his fists and screamed, _screamed_ that right now he had to shut the fuck up!

On the other side of the room someone turned the volume up, up, UP.

And Sasuke was closed to tears (Uchiha-tears!) when his hands suddenly fell to his sides (could it be?) and a stupid smile hit his face (could it really be?).

The song was in another language, one which Sasuke didn't know. But it called for him because somehow he understood the chorus.

He tore his door open and walked up to the one next to his and tore that opened to. One the bed a blonde tan young man jumped to the music. He looked like the same height as Sasuke but had broader shoulders. He wore ill-fitting jeans and a tight t-shirt, orange of course. He was barefoot and didn't know the lyrics. And he had the bluest eyes Sasuke had ever seen and he loved them straight away. And when he saw Sasuke in the doorway he looked shocked but then gave a big stupid grin and waved as he jumped down from the bed with a loud thump.

_I want to know all about you._

"What is your name?"

_I want to hear your voice._

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

_I want to be with you._

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

_I think I like you._

"I know, Einstein!"

_I think I have to tell you to turn off the fucking music._

"Turn off the fucking music."

Yes, Sasuke thought. This will be good. This it him. Uzumaki Naruto. It is him who I shall have. Who will be mine. No problem there. This is it.

The music turned off and Naruto walked up to Sasuke.

"Want to grab something to eat? Like Ramen! I'm starving!"

Ramen. Okay. Fair enough.

This would be good.

Itachi just had to deal with it.

"Itachi?"

"Yes, Itachi."

"...what exactly will be good?" Suspicious.

"You'll see, soon enough." Satisfied.

Yes. This would be good. Very good indeed.

* * *

**The End**

_Please don't hate me. This is a fanfiction filled with apologies. I know. I know I haven't written anything on "An Uchiha's Striving" and I am really, really sorry. I thought I would've time and inspiration after the summer ended and we would've had settled down in our new apartment, but I bit myself in my butt. I don't know when I will continue "An Uchiha's Striving", I don't know when I'll find time or inspiration to do it, but I haven't given up on it, I promise._

_Anyhow, I hope you liked this fiction; it isn't beta'd and it is pretty short. But just to let you know I'm not dead. Have a great day!_

_/bevino, 2009_


End file.
